


Worthy of Punishment

by Noteventhat (Facialteeth)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Brat Magnus, Canon Compliant, Dom Alec, Dress Up, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Pet Names, Punishment, School Boy Magnus, Sexual Age Dynamics, Sexual Roleplay, Shadowhunter Alec Lightwood, Sub Magnus, Warlock Magnus Bane, Young Looking Magnus, smut without smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:42:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28926741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Facialteeth/pseuds/Noteventhat
Summary: When Magnus stormed into Alec's office, ranting about the horribly bad day he had, he'd all but forgotten about the school boy's outfit he was wearing, until he looked up and saw the expression on Alec's face.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 10
Kudos: 115





	Worthy of Punishment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Molly_Jae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Jae/gifts), [AceOnIce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOnIce/gifts).



Magnus threw a portal open, finding himself in the hallway just outside of Alec’s office in the Institute. He was thankful for his security clearance, the one that allowed him to portal directly into the Institute on days like this when he was having a downright dreadful, infuriating day - not like he would have cared just about now if he hadn’t had the clearance anyway.

Magnus stalked down the hallway, mentally reliving the speech he’d given to the warlock who had thought it was funny to use his everlasting youth to pose as a high schooler and cause havoc, including but not limited to _summon demons_ in the basement of the High School.

Magnus, of course, had not quite known who was doing this, so he had to go undercover. Thankfully, when he dropped the glamour that few people knew hid more than just his eyes, he appeared young enough to attend a high school. He’d stopped aging young for a warlock at only nineteen and even at nineteen, Magnus hadn’t quite had a youth that made him well nourished. When he’d stopped aging, Magnus probably looked even younger than his age, a fact that he wasn’t proud of.

Needless to say, a glamour to make him appear a little older became something Magnus used daily. It only took a few too many times of people looking at him and assuming he was a weak feeble minded teenager for Magnus to start making himself look older but now, he was so riled up that his glamour was completely gone. His cat eyes were on full display. The facial hair, his strong jaw line, even the bulk of his shoulders was completely absent, melting away into his true form - which still looked like him, just smaller and younger than he’d have preferred. Had he gotten a choice in when to stop aging, he’d have waited a few more years but that wasn’t quite how it worked.

Magnus threw open the door to Alec’s office, rolling his eyes and letting out an undignified, loud groan as he threw his jacket to the ground in a dramatic flourish. “You’ll never _believe_ the day I had,” Magnus snapped, slamming the door behind him and stalking across the room to a table, where he promptly summoned a bottle of his favorite whiskey and a glass. “I had to pretend to be a high schooler _all day_ just to find the warlock not only summoning demons in the basement but having _already_ summoned a demon in the basement.”

Alec looked up from his desk, leaning back in his chair as he watched Magnus stalk and rave before him. If Magnus had looked closely, he’d have seen Alec’s eyes flick up and then down, taking in Magnus’ outfit but Magnus was too riled up to notice.

“The demon is gone for the record, no thanks to the _idiotic_ shadowhunters of the Roman Institute.” Magnus tossed his head back, downing his entire glass of whiskey before refilling it in a snap. Magnus finally looked up and met Alec’s eyes. “And I had to wear this _stupid_ outfit all day,” Magnus snapped, noticing a second too late that the look on Alec’s face did not quite match Magnus’ anger regarding the situation.

Magnus pauses, taking in Alec’s expression.

Alec himself blinked slowly, leaning back in his chair. He placed his pen down before crossing his arms over his lap, raising a subtle eyebrow. “I like the outfit,” Alec murmured simply.

Instantly, the tone set a small, pleased shiver down Magnus’ spine. Magnus glanced down to himself, taking in the blue and white school boy’s outfit he’d been wearing nearly all day. It was rumpled now, as Magnus imagined his hair was too, tousled with his anger.

Slowly, Magnus looked up, his cat eyes blinking wide.

“Are you telling me that you got in trouble at school today, Mr. Bane?” Alec asked, cocking his head subtly to the side. There was a smirk playing across Alec’s lips, one that told Magnus a couple of things all at once.

One, Alec was into this. Two, if Magnus was into this, Alec was more than prepared to play a little scene with him. Three, Alec looked like heaven sitting at his big desk, his professional ‘Head of the Institute' outfit making him look so much older than Magnus did now, his glamour gone, wearing an outfit he’d wear if he was really a teenager at school.

Magnus’ lip fell in between his teeth and his tongue swiped out gently to wet it.

Alec chuckled softly. There was a twinge of something dangerous in the sound that lit Magnus’ nerves on fire. Alec sat up before looking up to Magnus again, giving a blatantly expecting expression - though, Magnus didn’t know what was expected of him.

Alec gestured to the chair in front of him, the one that sat at the other side of his desk. Even that chair was so much smaller and plainer than the one Alec sat in, the one that fit him like a king on his throne or if Magnus was trying to be more on theme, like a principle perhaps or a sexy teacher Magnus had mouthed off to or-

“Sit, Mr. Bane.” Alec commanded, his tone leaving no room for argument.

Magnus came forward instantly, falling into the seat like a fawn drawn forward on strings tied to every word Alec said. Magnus blinked up at him, his eyes wide as he took in Alec’s tie, which had started to come slightly undone over the course of the day, leaving Alec’s neck and that beautiful, _stunning_ deflect rune perfectly on display.

“Tell me what you did wrong,” Alec said, leaning back in his chair once again and giving Magnus his full, undivided attention. “Then, we’ll have to see about your punishment, hmm?”

Magnus' throat went dry instantly. He couldn’t even think of what to say. He couldn’t even begin to piece two words together to think of something to say. The only thing he could think of was how authoritative Alec sounded, how turned on he was already and how, until now, Magnus didn’t even know he had a school boy kink, let alone how breathless he’d feel sitting across from his boyfriend in an office set like a school boy’s wet dream, thinking about exactly how bad he’d have to be to get shoved under Alec’s desk for the rest of the evening.

“Well?” Alec asked, unimpressed. “If you find it so hard to focus, Mr. Bane, perhaps we should work on that.” Alec grabbed a pad of paper off his desk along with a pen before he was tossing it in front of Magnus. “Write me an apology for wasting my time like an irritating brat. Then, you can write it ten more times over. Perhaps, then you’ll be able to keep your attention what you’re supposed to.”

Alec reached for his own paperwork, what he’d been working on before Magnus had barged inside, starting to write again without even glancing up in Magnus’ direction.

Slowly, Magnus reached for the pen and brought the paper closer, setting it to the first line as he started to write. He found it hard to focus on anything except his pants, which felt incredibly too tight just about now.

“Oh,” Alec spoke after a moment had passed.

Magnus looked up at him and something in his eyes must have been desperate because a smirk lit across Alec’s face. “Don’t think this means you won’t be punished,” Alec chided before he was turning back his own paperwork. “You answer when a superior speaks to you,” Alec said after a beat, hardly lifting an eye from the line he was signing.

“Yes, sir.” Magnus murmured.

Alec’s eyes flicked up again, catching Magnus’ own for a brief moment. “Good boy. Now, get back to work.”

Alec looked away again and with shaking hands, Magnus looked back down to his paper.


End file.
